


willow

by stark2ash



Series: evermore [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Song: willow (Taylor Swift), as in I took one line and ignored the rest, basically a crack fic, but also isn't, but it's not, can be read as Steve/Bucky, it's kind of civil war inspired, not a songfic, very very loosely connected to inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark2ash/pseuds/stark2ash
Summary: wherever you stray, I followBucky shrugged. "I go wherever Stevie goes."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: evermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	willow

**Author's Note:**

> _there was one prize I'd cheat to win_

“Okay, we have to split up. Two or three teams?”

“Two teams, obviously. Don’t be stupid, Tony.”

“Well I was just _suggesting_ -“

“I want Bucky.”

Tony spluttered. “Come on, Cap, you can’t have _two_ super soldiers on the same team. It’s unbalanced.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, and Bucky left the line and walked over to his side.

“Come on, Barnes, you know that this isn’t fair.”

Bucky shrugged. “I go wherever Stevie goes.”

“Fine,” Tony huffed. “I get Vision.”

Steve nodded. “Sam.”

“Natasha.”

“Clint.”

“Rhodey.”

“Dude, you always pick me last. We’re supposed to be friends.”

Tony shrugged, motioning the other three away from the group. “It’s dodgeball, platypus. Plus, I know Steve underestimates your talents, so I had to get Natasha first.”

“Don’t listen to him, Rhodes. I appreciate you!” Steve called after them, watching Rhodey send a small wave his way before turning back to his own team. “Okay, like we said, no weapons, no gear, just good old-fashioned dodgeball.”

“Come on, guys, we’re totally gonna win.” Clint stretched his arms above his head. “I’m easily the best here. There’s no way that Tony and Rhodes are actually able to make a shot without all those automatic targeting systems in their suits.”

Sam knocked his arms down. “They’ve also got Natasha, who can more than make up for that.”

They glared at each other for a moment, then Clint nodded.

“So let’s talk strategy.” Steve waved a hand over his shoulder. “They’ve got the advantage on the technical side of things, and I’m not sure where Vision stands-“

“Hey Tony!” Sam shouted across the room. “Vision’s not allowed to blow up the dodgeballs!”

“No shit, Feathers.”

“No flying either,” Clint called.

There was a brief silence. “Damn.”

Sam turned back toward them. “Now that that’s taken care of.” He gestured for Steve to continue.

“We’ve got strength and speed on our side. If we want to launch a protected attack, we’ll need two to block and two to throw. Clint, you’re obviously on offense. I think I’m next best at accuracy, so Sam and Bucky will be defense.”

“I’ll cover Steve,” Bucky said.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I guess that leaves me with you, Clint.”

“I guess it could be worse.”

“Stop it, you two.” Steve shook his head, but he was grinning. “I’m sure Tony’s going to cook up some elaborate scheme that makes every other mission look straightforward in comparison, but we’re sticking with the simple strategy. Try to hit behind their lines.” He looked back at the other team, who were still huddled up. “Clint, you and I have good peripheral vision. We’re going to use that, try and catch them off guard. Sam and Bucky, obviously protect us, but if you have a ball and you see a shot, go for it.” They nodded.

“You old men ready to play, or are you going to sit there and squabble all day?” Natasha was leading the other team towards the middle of the gym. “We can always take a break for a nap.”

Clint’s head shot up. “I’m not _that_ old.”

“Sam and I are both in our twenties, Nat.” Steve heard Tony’s scoff even as he was deep in conversation with Rhodes. “If you don’t count my time under.”

“Okay,” Clint said. “Maybe I am old. Wait, Barnes, what about you?”

Bucky’s brow was furrowed, and he was furiously counting on his fingers.

“That’s a problem for another time, champ.” Tony picked up a dodgeball. “We’re about to beat your star-spangled asses. This isn’t your polite shit from the forties.”

Bucky abandoned his math problem and grinned. “Please. I’ve been playing this game since before you were born.”

**Author's Note:**

> had to physically stop myself from using the lyric "you know that my train could take you home" lmao poor Bucky. wanted to write something a little more lighthearted
> 
> (champagne problems also has a train lyric but I think it's pretty obvious where I'm going to go with that one)


End file.
